


Day 1: The Tree

by insertfandomjoke



Series: December Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: December Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: The four sides attempt to set up a Christmas tree. What could go wrong?





	Day 1: The Tree

The four of them had argued nonstop about what kind of tree they wanted for Christmas. Patton and Roman wanted a “real” tree while Virgil and Logan insisted that it simply wasn’t possible. For one thing, they were in the mindscape, which meant that nothing was inherently “real” in the first place.

Eventually, Patton and Roman had given in – only after Logan detailed just how much maintenance and cleaning was involved with having a live tree, but then the debate started all over again.

Logan wanted a small and plain plastic one with inbuilt lights. Roman had called it boring, Patton refused it outright and Virgil gave him a vivid description of just how lame it would be. Roman then suggested a fifty-foot tree with humongous branches, and Patton was absolutely delighted by the idea until Logan and Virgil pointed out that it defeated the purpose of not cleaning.  Patton’s suggestion was slightly more reasonable – aside from the prancing reindeers.

In the end, it was Virgil’s proposal that worked best, and so they decided on a 6-foot _fake_ tree with wide branches that allowed Roman and Patton to go all out with decorations with minimal cleaning.

Logan, Roman, and Patton were quick to praise him (especially since none of them could possibly forget this time last year when they distracted Virgil with meaningless tasks to deter him from the festivities) and Virgil blushed happily.

Still not quite accustomed to the attention (although he was getting better), Virgil decided to sit on the couch and watch the events unfold instead. Knowing those three, a simple task such as putting up a Christmas tree was bound to end in disaster and Virgil couldn’t wait.

Roman created the tree pieces, which went well enough. They found the base underneath the separate parts and Roman pointedly ignored Logan saying that he could’ve just created the tree already put together.

Next, they had to assemble it and spread out the branches. This went fine until Roan realised that separating the bottom branches first meant they could no longer reach the top. At some point, Logan had joined Virgil on the couch, too exasperated to continue.

Logan smiled at him but frowned a second later. Virgil instinctively glanced behind him only to see Roman balancing on the top step of a ladder he had gotten out. The possibilities flashed through his mind as he watched the prince lean forward, and Virgil bolted up and out of his seat.

“Roman! Get down from there!” He yelled.

“I’ll be fine, Virge,” Roman called over his shoulder. “Besides, there’s only a few more-“

He was cut off by a shriek as he lost his footing. Everything seemed to slow down as Virgil ran forward without a clue on what he planned to do. All he knew was that he was pumped up on adrenaline and Roman was falling and Patton was screaming and –

The next thing he knew was that Roman was in Virgil’s arms.

“My hero!” Roman giggled.

Virgil started laughing too, and soon the other two joined in.

“Never,” he gasped through his hysterics, “do that again!”

He put Roman down and Patton rushed forward to crush the two of them in a hug. Virgil awkwardly patted him on the back.

“Perhaps we should leave the decorating to tomorrow,” Logan noted with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you.


End file.
